


It's fashion, baby

by rosiedeplume



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Darcy is mentioned but does not feature, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Questionable Fashion Choices, Short One Shot, fashion - Freeform, improbable fundraisers, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiedeplume/pseuds/rosiedeplume
Summary: Bucky doesn't understand fashion.





	It's fashion, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://rosiedeplume.tumblr.com/post/174273287349/surprisebitch-tormans-space-sammneiland), which you should probably see first ;)

“C’mon, Buck. You aren’t turning shy on me, are you?”

“ _Steve.”_ Bucky hissed from behind the dressing screen. “I’ve done a lot of dumb shit for you but I think this takes the cake.” He poked his head out from behind the screen to glare at his boyfriend. “What the hell am I supposed to do with this?!”

He brandished a shiny chrome-coated rod at Steve. “Tell me this isn’t what I think it is,” he pleaded.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged, his mouth upturned with a smirk. “It’s fashion, Buck.”

“ _Pshhht_ .” Buck grumbled as he disappeared behind the screen again. “ _Fashion._ I’ll fucking show you fashion. Fashion is goddamn suits.”

Steve heard the _tink_ of buckles fastening as Bucky ranted, and settled back to lean against the dresser.

“Fashion is fuckin’ _dresses._ This is not fashion.”

His rant complete, Bucky stomped out into the room, his arms crossed over his chest.

Dark lines swirled over his skin, drawing attention to his defined muscles. The bands arced over his shoulders, highlighting the contrast between skin and metal. A skimpy belt circled his waist, with the chrome rod over his cock standing at attention. Steve’s breath caught in his chest at the sight of so much skin on display.

“Here.” He held out the last piece of the outfit - a massive feathered hat. “You’ll need this.”

Bucky’s frown deepened. He shifted his hips and settled in place, his arms still crossed in front of him.

Steve’s expression softened. He stepped close enough to feel the heat radiating from the other man’s skin and placed the fixture on Bucky’s head, gently fastening the last buckles.

“You look _amazing_ . Darce is gonna love it.” He babbled in an effort to sooth Bucky’s ire. “This is gonna raise so much for that charity, Buck. Darcy’s gonna be _so_ happy.”

Bucky sighed, the tension leaving his shoulders. “You promise she’s not gonna laugh?”

Steve nodded and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s temple. The feathers tickled his face.  

“You’re perfect.”

 


End file.
